tinyplanetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Flockers
Each Tiny Planet has its own distinctive Flocker population. More often than not, it’s these social creatures that Bing & Bong are helping out of a jam. Whether it’s cleaning out-of-reach windows or fortifying a house to withstand wind, Flockers are a perpetual source of problems begging to be solved. The Flockers do not speak.''https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.222964727749667.54066.190822770963863&type=3 Most flockers from the Planet of Self and some from the Planet of Stuff have two heads. Flockers from the Planet of Sound, the Planet of Nature, and the Planet of Technology are bipedal, while the rest only have one leg each. While almost all flockers do not have arms, there have been three exceptions- 'The Diva', from the episode Hear My Song, a flocker on a flockercycle in Gone With the Wind, and a Sound flocker in The Guide to the Tiny Planetshttp://web.archive.org/web/20061126173113/http://www.tinyplanets.com/03-games/hom-guide.html. In the Tiny Planets virtual world, flockers of all kinds are present throughout the Home Planet and will initiate a general knowledge quiz when clicked on by the player. Grey two-headed 'bad flockers' will attempt to steal the player's gems out in space. Flockers are somewhat bird-like, given their appearances (Some possess feathers, however, the flockers on the Planet of Self may have scales), the fact that they lay and hatch from eggs, and the sounds they make. There was also a series of tweets from the Tiny Planets Twitter page that further implied flockers to be bird-like. ''Bing: The flockers are in an uproar!''https://twitter.com/mytinyplanets/statuses/34265129541439489 ''Bong: Why? What happened?''https://twitter.com/mytinyplanets/statuses/34266350734020608 ''Bing: We forgot that February is National #Bird-Feeding Month''https://twitter.com/mytinyplanets/statuses/34267584920555520 ''Bong: Uh oh, we’d better head to the Tiny Planet of Technology and start baking''https://twitter.com/mytinyplanets/statuses/34268849247358977 ''Bing: Yes, I think the Flockers prefer chocolate cake. I’ll bring the recipe book''https://twitter.com/mytinyplanets/statuses/34270111997104128 ''Bong: Imagine, the birds on Earth mainly eat seeds - they don’t know what they’re missing!''https://twitter.com/mytinyplanets/statuses/34271359647358977 ''Bing: I just hope we can find the flockers. Could you help us spot the flockers so we can deliver our cakes?''https://twitter.com/mytinyplanets/statuses/34272659189538816 Types of Flockers *'Light and Color Flockers:' These flockers' most notable feature is their colourful feathers, typically coloured in a red-yellow or green-yellow gradient. They also have feathers on their heads. Light and Colour flockers have only one leg with two long toes on their foot. *'Technology Flockers:' These flockers are metallic with strips of foil for feathers. They may be robotic, however a technology flocker eating a sandwich in Tipping the Scales implies that they may be cyborgs instead. They communicate with electronic beeping sounds, unique to Technology flockers. *'Sound Flockers:' These flockers have large ears with which they hear their planet's sounds. They have stripes and patches, and are either yellow and red or green and blue. Their eyes are on stalks. *'Stuff Flockers:' Stuff flockers are unipedal and have feathered bodies. Their most notable feature is the appendage, most likely a comb of some sort, on their heads. They may be blue, green, yellow, red, or white in colour. in Give Me Five some baby Stuff flockers were present In Picnic Poser, some two-headed Stuff flockers were present. The 'Bad flockers' in the asteroid mining games in the Tiny Planets virtual world appear to be grey two-headed Stuff flockers. *'Nature Flockers:' Nature flockers' heads and bodies are covered in small mushroom-shaped bumps referred to as 'spots' in the comic for On the Right Track, which tend to make a rattling sound when the flocker moves. These flockers are typically coloured green and yellow, green and blue, or purple and blue. The 'rare' nature flocker is white with blue and purple spots and multicoloured feathers on its head and tail. Nature flockers tend to be more animal-like in behaviour than other flockers, and some were unfamiliar with Bing and Bong's gestures (waving, bowing). In the episode Body Talk, it was shown that nature flockers can emit a gaseous or vaporous irritant from their spots when threatened. *'Self Flockers:''' Self flockers most commonly have two heads, one central and a smaller one to the side. Some have only one head, however, and tend to be smaller than their two-headed counterparts. Self flockers have eyestalks like Sound flockers and 'spotted' bodies like Nature flockers, and only one leg. They are blue or yellow with blue and yellow markings. Texture details on high-resolution renders from the Tiny Planets Facebook page show that Self flockers may have scales, on their heads at least. References Category:Characters Category:Creatures